


cars and parking lots (yeah, i think about him a lot)

by cafephan



Series: Dan and Phil: The Interactive Introverts (spoiler free ii tour fics) [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan isn't expecting to have an impromptu photoshoot in a Poundland car park at gone midnight. But Dan isn't expecting Phil to look so gorgeous in the lighting of a Poundland car park, either.





	cars and parking lots (yeah, i think about him a lot)

\--

There isn’t just one thing that Dan could identify he loves most about Phil, above every other thing. But if there’s one thing he could live without, aside from the cereal thievery, it would be Phil’s midnight snack habits.

Specifically the midnight snack habits when they’re on tour, in a hotel, needing to get up early the next morning, and Phil’s already bled the minibar dry, down to the very last crumb.

“Come on, I saw it as we drove in! We’ll be back in like half an hour, tops!” Phil pleads, already stood by the doorway in his jacket and shoes, leaning against the doorframe.

“What happened to going to the vending machine in reception?” Dan asks, tipping his laptop lid slightly to look over at Phil.

“There’s nothing left except a couple bags of crisps and they’re out of date,” Dan doesn’t miss the blatant frustration in Phil’s tone, “But if we go, I’ll buy you something too!”

“I ate like two hours ago, I’m fine.” By this point, Dan is only prolonging the inevitable, but it’s incredibly amusing to him, so he continues.

“Dan.” Phil drags out the vowel sound in his name, in the tone of voice he knows Dan can never resist, and it’s then that Dan gets out of bed and walks over to fetch his jacket.

“I hate you,” he says as he slips his arms into it, and walks over to where Phil is to put on his shoes. Phil smiles down at him. “No, I really do.”

Phil ruffles his hair. “Sure you do.”

When Dan’s ready he stands back up and runs his fingers through Phil’s quiff, and places his hands on either side of his face. “No, seriously, I do.”

Phil smiles again and pecks him on the lips.

“Sure you do, now let’s go!”

Dan lets Phil pull him out of the hotel room and into the lifts, and Phil’s practically bouncing with excitement.

“You’re unhealthily obsessed with snacks,” Dan observes, and Phil turns to face him and shrugs.

“You’re unhealthily obsessed with me, but you don’t see me calling you out on that.”

It leaves Dan speechless, and Phil winks before getting out of the lift and strolling towards reception, smiling courteously at the receptionist, who Dan is sure blushes.

Dan pushes him out of the room and out of the front doors of the hotel, and Phil immediately gets out his phone, checking the directions.

“I thought you knew exactly where it was?” Dan teases, coming to stand beside him, their arms brushing.

“I’m just double checking,” Phil says, turning to face the direction his phone points him in.

He breaks into a brisk walk that Dan doesn’t bother to keep pace with, he instead laughs to himself and pulls out his phone, snapping countless pictures as Phil walks ahead of him.

“Stop taking pictures of me!” Phil calls, and holds up his hand to flip Dan off. Dan takes a picture of it.

“Never going to happen,” he replies, and Phil spins on his heels.

“See? Unhealthily obsessed.” He raises an eyebrow, and Dan rolls his eyes and gently shoves him backwards and passes him with a few large steps (some would argue lunges, Dan would be part of the some).

Phil laughs and jogs to catch up, and easily keeps his pace.

“What are you going to get?” Phil asks, whilst looking down at his phone to navigate the streets.

“Whatever you get.”

“You’re not sharing anything of mine, people might think I like you or something.”

“And what a tragedy that would be, right?”

“Tell me about it.”

They both dissolve into easy laughter.

\--

Dan is in the middle of a story that one of the crew members told him when Phil puts his arm out to stop him, and Dan walks into it, not looking.

“We’re here!” Phil exclaims, pocketing his phone and breaking into a run across the car park.

Dan watches him go in slight disbelief, he can’t remember the last time he saw Phil run, but he makes sure to film the whole thing as he follows, still in his same strolling pace.

“Hurry up!” Phil cups his hands around his mouth to project his voice, and Dan deliberately slows down just to spite him.

When he sees Phil put his hands on his hips, he laughs again to himself and jogs the rest of the way over.

“I hate you,” Phil says when they reunite, and taps an imaginary watch on his wrist.

Dan shrugs. “I hate you too.”

Phil smiles and nudges Dan’s shoulder before heading inside.

\--

It’s twenty minutes later when they leave.

“I didn’t expect them to have that much choice,” Phil says, lifting up his two bags. “I was in heaven back there!”

“Explains why you got one of everything, then,” Dan laughs, distributing his three bags between his hands.

“They’re not all for me!” Phil insists, and Dan raises an eyebrow. “They’re not! I’m going to share it all with the crew tomorrow when we’re driving!”

“Sure you are.”

Phil bites his lip for a second. “Share some of it?”

Dan simply blinks.

“ _Fine._ None of it will make it that long. _”_

At this, Dan nods, and Phil pouts before beginning to walk back through the car park, when suddenly he spins back around at hearing Dan’s bags drop out of his hands and the snacks skidding along the gravel.

He looks from the spilled snacks to Dan, who is frantically swiping and tapping on his phone.

“Don’t fucking move,” he instructs, and Phil freezes.

He’s half expecting a knife-wielding maniac to attack him with the way Dan was speaking, but Dan simply takes a couple of steps closer, holds his phone out in front of Phil’s face, and takes a series of pictures.

Phil sighs in relief, and hits Dan with one of his bags.

“You scared the shit out of me then, why did you do that?”

“This lighting,” Dan replies, reaching out to move a few loose strands of Phil’s hair before snapping another picture. “Is so fucking good on you.”

“But I’m hungry,” Phil says, and looks into Dan’s eyes. “Can we not go back to the hotel and eat?”

“Just a few more, I promise.”

Phil agrees to Dan’s impromptu photoshoot under one condition: he can snack inbetween the pictures. Dan begrudgingly agrees.

“Work it,” Dan encourages as he takes bursts of pictures, “Get those angles.”

It’s not long before Phil gets really into it too, and they’re both a little delirious from a lack of sleep and the midnight air, they’re laughing the whole time.

“And the finale,” Dan comes to stand beside Phil, getting as close as he can, and they both smile cheesy grins as the shutter clicks. “Perfect.”

“What now?” Phil asks, and Dan walks over to collect his bags.

“Now we go back and get even less sleep than normal and fall into temporary sugar comas.”

In the already flattering lighting, Dan watches Phil’s eyes light up.

“This is why I love you.”

“Sure it is.”

They share another laugh before heading back to the hotel, nudging into each other every few seconds.

\--

Dan’s fast asleep only ten minutes into their binge eat.

His head is on Phil’s chest, effectively restricting Phil from reaching for another bag of snacks, so he finishes the ones already covering the bedspread and then lays back. He wraps one arm around Dan and gently runs his fingertips over the strip of skin revealed by his shirt riding up.

With his other hand he scrolls through the pictures Dan took over the course of the night and had sent him when they got back. He sets the one of the both of them as his home screen, an accidental front camera one of Dan as his contact icon (Phil knows he’ll pay for that in the morning when Dan finds out but for now it can stay), and he spends a good ten minutes trying to decide between two (that Dan said were two of his favourites, but forbade Phil from using his favourite one for anything online, Dan wanted to keep that one for himself) for which would be his new icon on everything.

Eventually he decides on one, but also decides to post the other as well, on his story, but ultimately decides to save posting both until later.

For now, he sweeps the wrappers into the bin, switches off the bedside lamp (all of which he manages to do without waking Dan, which is an accomplishment) and snuggles into the bed, smiling as Dan stirs slightly and moves to wrap his arm around him.

He’d choose this over snacks any day.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter; bloggerhowell
> 
> tumblr; cafephan
> 
>  
> 
> title is from 'Cars + Parking Lots' by Cimorelli


End file.
